My Sights of a Cherry Blossom
by Bomb artist
Summary: Can a artsist compare his work with the beauty of nature? Deidara didn't think so at first until he met a lovely work of art. This work of art was fleeting, yet he believed somewhere in his heart it was eternal. The first story of a mini serious about love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**This is Bomb Artist here! Yeah, I know, my partner isn't here right now but I've came up with an idea. I'm going to start working on a little series of stories. Yep! I've been inspired! 'My Sights of a Cherry Blossom' will be the title of the series. Might change the name up as I go along but, I really couldn't hold this idea in.**_

_**As you shall know, I'm in deep love with Deidara! I mean, not emotionally. I don't want people to think I'm crazy and don't know how to live in the real world and not the fantasy. I mean, he's my overall favorite to write about! Please review!**_

_**I must warn you: There will be OCs in this story. Why? Because I'm awesome like that!**_

*My Sights of a Cherry Blossom*

Prologue:

Cherry Blossoms. Little pink flower petals that falls off of trees gracefully during the spring. They're the most beautiful work of art. The way they gracefully fell to the ground, soft and calm in the breeze. I wish I could describe more of the little joys of life, to say that they're above all the most beautiful creations known to any life form. But, the work of fine art standing beside me told my heart other wise.

Her head was bowed low as if she was ashamed. Her blonde silky hair was dancing in the spring air, mixing perfectly with the petals that flowed down. She was gripping her bag, as if protesting to say a word. Her skin was a fine shade of pale, making it reflect in the sun. And her form was as perfect as any sculpture I've ever seen in my life.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" she asked. My eyes snapped open out of the blissful trance, side-looking at the beautiful work of art. "I can't say that I am, yeah" I said in my mono-toned voice, trying not to look over at the girl beside me. "You?" "I'm very nervous" she said meekly. "I just moved here, so I know no one here."

We stood there side by side, looking up at the high school that was on top of that very hill we were standing at. I smiled lightly, shifting my backpack on my shoulder and holding out my hand. "Come on" I said lightly. "We can't stay here forever." Her beautiful teal green eyes looked up at me. I could see shock as well in those perfectly shaded orbs. She nodded and took my hand.

"You'll love it here, yeah" I said softly. "I promise."

And that's how my life started to change. Just by a simple Hello.

_**I made it short of a reason. The beginning was supposed to be romantic like. I really hope it turned out okay. Well, like I said, this is the beginning. The beginning of a beautiful relationship with two artists. (My oc is an artist) Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Offer Me

_**Bomb Artist: Sorry for the late update. I had to fully plan out this story first. I've written it down and now I'm just starting to type on it. I'm not fully done with the writing part, but I did enough to type up a quick chapter. Please enjoy this story well. I hope you all will like it!**_

*My Sights of a Cherry Blossom*

Chapter _1_:

*A month earlier*

Today was too unnatural for me. Most of the time I'd be off in the corner somewhere working on my latest work of art, blocking off the rest of the world. I can't say my childhood was the brightest. It never was. For all I know, things could go really bad for me after while.

I snapped myself out of thought the closer I got to my friend's house. Compared to my side of town, it was quit peaceful. All of the houses were painted the same, making me gag because in need more of an artistic flare. I didn't realize I was standing at the front door until it flew open.

My head snapped up, Azure eyes meeting muddy brown ones. "Took you long enough" a redhead huffed, arms crossed over his chest. "My Dorm mother won't be pleased at how late you've decided to come over. But it's not like I listen to her anyways." I smiled sheepishly at him, holding a white plastic bag that held various junk foods. "Sorry, yeah" I said now grinning. "It took me awhile to find the stuff you wanted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, brat" he said rolling his eyes and stepping aside to let me in. I would have protested, being that the spring air was soothing, but if I did, Sasori would have given me a black eye for arguing with him. I stepped in, looking around to take in the scenery. "I never get over the fact that this place is big" I said, my blue eyes exploring the environment.

"Stop being so melodramatic" Sasori said. "Now take off your shoes. I don't want any dirt on the carpet."

I blinked up at him and grinned. "Since when did you get all neat?" I asked in a teasing way, taking them off regardless. "Since I've moved in with this bitch" he said not so amused. He was looking through the mail, not too interested. "It's not like you" I mumbled while walking towards the living room.

"Tch, what ever" Sasori said walking at my heels. We both made it in, sitting on either side of the large room. I sat on the couch while he sat on the loveseat. "Where's everyone?" I asked pulling out a sprite. "Like I know" Sasori shrugged, propping his feet on the mahogany wood table. "Something about getting stoned. They wanted me to join them. But I denied. I don't do alcohol and hookers." "Buzz kill" I said, following his lead. "Call me what you want" he said flipping on a wide screen T.V. that hung over a fireplace that wasn't lit. "I have standards you know."

The first thought that came to my mind was, _why was Sasori so blunt? _But at the moment, I knew that it was just typical Sasori behavior. I sighed in bliss, sitting back in my seat sucking in the strawberry scented air. The home was quit comfortable, bringing me to close my Azure eyes slowly.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid to sleep" Sasori said, sipping out of his bottle of soda. "I won't hurt you ya know. Oh wait, I can't keep any promises. Never mind." My eyes snapped open as I burst into laughter. He raised a brow at me then rolled his eyes. "Stupid brat" he mused. "It was a threat and yet, only you could find _that_ funny."

"You're right" I said, grunting as I pushed myself to stand up. "Let's make my visit more interesting, yeah." I reached over to my backpack, unzipping it to pull out some of the contents that were inside. I pulled out various paints and markers. Sasori raised a brow and sighed heavily. "What are you doing now brat?" he asked. "Put that shit back up. If the she devil sees that crap in here she might kick my a-"Before he could finish, the front door slammed open. We both jumped slightly, looking towards the hallway.

"Hey Sasori" said one muscular guy with dark brown hair, stumbling over to him. "Oh sweet shit" Sasori said in a deep irritated voice, left eyebrow twitching violently. "Hey! If you value your life and your balls, I would stay away if I were you." The man laughed out loud, flopping in a seat next to him. "Aw, come on man!" he said in a slurred voice. "I just wanna ask you who the chick is!"

Sasori blinked at him, obviously bored. Me, on the other hand stood there looking pissed as ever before. How dare he call me a female!? I felt my face heat up with anger. Sasori felt the uneasiness and held up a hand to silence me. "Brandon, for one, that's a guy" he said in a bored tone. "For two, you see this?" He stood up, drawing an air circle around himself. "It's called personal space. Get out of it, or you'll be in the hospital."

The guy named Brandon groaned in distaste, standing up and stalking away. "Man, such a bother" Sasori sighed, getting right back in his previous position. I looked over at him with paint brushes still in hand. I wonder how he gets people to fear him. I spaced out for a brief second, staring at the material in my hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasori asked, flipping through the channels biting off a piece of honey bun I bought for him. I snapped out of it, looking his way. "Nothing" I said. "Well, can you stop?" he asked. "Staring creeps me out." "And your puppets doesn't?" I asked with a raised brow. "Dude, they stare all of the time, yeah." "Your point?" he asked, looking at me unamused as always. "That's what _I_ call creepy" I stated. "Conversation dropped" he stated sternly.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, turning my head to the side as I thought out what I was going to say next. "Look… Sasori, do you think I could stay here for a few days?" I asked. That caught his attention quickly. He looked at me, and then grinned slyly. "Your father again?" he asked.

I huffed in irritation and flopped down next to him. "Of course!" I shouted, throwing my hands up and slamming my back on the cushions. "I never get a break. He's been missing for a week now." "Don't you think you need to file a missing persons report?" Sasori asked curiously. "No" I said plainly, slapping my hand on my face. "He's done this plenty of times. I just don't want to be alone, yeah."

Sasori stared at me blankly. He looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. He took in a deep breath then simply said, "No." The answer caught me off guard, making me sit up with surprise painted on my face. (Hehe, pun). "Why not?" I asked not trying to sound or look too hurt. "In case you haven't notice Deidara" he said, turning off the T.V. and sitting normally, legs gapped open slightly. "This isn't a charity house. This isn't even my place. If I let you stay, then I would have to hear my Dorm mother's bitching all day long."

I also sat up, staring at Sasori equally. "You can always let me stay here and not tell anyone" I pointed out. Sasori huff a laugh standing up and walking out of the living room. Alarmed, I stood up too, quickly walking to his side. "What was that, yeah?" I asked, blonde hair whipping behind me.

We walked through a really long hallway that had many windows and doors. He turned hallways with me hot on his tail, leading us into a large kitchen. He walked over to the fridge, opening it with a swift movement. "Have a seat" he said taking out some lunch meat so he could make himself a sandwich.

I did so as ii watched him in mild amusement. He took out other things, beginning to make his snack. I sighed heavily, laying my chin inside of my palm. I looked down at the table and began tracing the design. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?" I asked again, this time my patience running thin. Sasori glanced at me briefly before putting the things back and stalking towards me.

"It was nothing brat" he said as he sat down slowly, bringing the food to his mouth. "I couldn't keep a secret here if I tried. Everyone here is a snitch. They'll do anything the Dorm mother's good side." "What about you?" I asked. He shrugged then swallowed. "Like I said before" he said. "I don't listen to her. There's no way in hell I would kiss someone's ass." I laughed at Sasori's bluntness. "Fine, I won't stay here, but I'm not going home.

Sasori looked up at me than sighed again. "If you're trying to make me feel guilty, I just want you to know it is most defiantly not working" he said finishing off his food. "Sorry man." "It's fine" I said with a shrug. "I have a place anyways." "Right" Sasori said in a sarcastic tone standing up and stretching. "It's getting late/" "Right, I'll be on my way" I said also standing up. "See you tomorrow?" "Yeah" Sasori said, walking me to the door.

"Be careful Dei." "What are you? My mother?" I asked with a grin. "Well fine the, get hit by a bus for what all I care" Sasori said with a very small smirk. I nodded and turned to walk down the path that ran through the lawn. I stood there for a moment, spring breeze blowing through my hair softly. I sighed then looked up at the night sky. The stars littered it, making the moon pop out. Nothing but a work of art.

I sighed once more before walking down the path. Seems like I have no choice but to go home. It either now or never.

_**After note: I hope it wasn't too bad. If it was, then don't worry! The story shall get better through out the chapters. Any who, please review and tell me you honest opinion so far. All reviews are welcomed. But please don't curse me out if you don't like Deidara's personality. I'll try to fix it if you guys want me to! R&R!**_

_**-Bomb artist**_


	3. Chapter 3 Love At First Night

_**Bomb artist: this chapter should be a little interesting. And just so you'll know, updates won't be as quick as it's supposed to be. School starts soon for me and I won't be able to use internet as much. Please enjoy and review.**_

*My Sights of a Cherry Blossom*

Chapter _2:_

Crickets were chirping slightly in the night. They were the only sounds I could hear. Well, that and my own feet were scraping across the pavement. I wasn't in a hurry to get home. The slower I walked, the slower I'd make it there. I also wanted to linger around so that I can observe the artistic surroundings. I gripped the strap of my backpack as I walked through an empty park.

It was quit peaceful being that no one was there. The lake sparkled in a misty hue as the fountain made the water splash softly. I've seen a few people, but not enough to disturb me. I smiled as I saw an empty bench, walking over to it. I sat down while pulling out my sketch book and pencil. My father wouldn't miss me would he? Plus the view was too perfect to pass.

I remember the times when my mum would bring me here. We used to feed the ducks and took long walks around the lake. After while, I would get tired and she would lay me on the grass on a blanket to let me rest. The memory was to perfect. I smiled as I started to get sucked into my art. Nothing on this earth can disturb me now.

"Is anyone sitting here?" a soft voice asked. I stopped to look up. I saw a girl with the same blonde hair as me and teal green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and was curly. A blue butterfly clip held it back and her bangs were swayed over her right eye. She had on a yellow and white stripped shirt and black skinny jeans with yellow flats. She was a work of art.

"No?" I said in mostly a questioning tone. I seen her blush slightly and turned her head to the side in a nervous matter. "M-May I sit then?" she asked, pulling her hand towards her lips, chewing on her nails and obviously looking nervous. I huffed in irritation clearly upset that someone disturbed me. "Yeah, whatever" I said in a slight rude matter.

_Have I met this girl before? _I asked myself as she sat down a little timidly. I continued to draw, losing any inch of sanity as she began watching me. My hand began to shake which results in a sloppy piece of work. I tried a few more times before finally cracking. I slammed the pencil down and looked sharply at her. She flinched, her eyes widening with surprise. "I-I'm sorry" she said shakily. "I was just curious is all."

I looked pointedly at her before softening my glare. "Fine" I said, picking the pencil up again. "Just try not to stare so much, yeah." She nodded, looking forward. "Have we met before?" she finally asked. I looked at her then shook my head. "Probably not, yeah" I said, gliding my pencil on the paper. "Oh" she said meekly. "I'm new here." I paused for a second, and then continued with my work.

"I wanted to take a walk but got lost" she said, giggling a little at her mistake before continuing. "I was trying to find someone to tell me the directions but instead, I ended up here." Silence filled the air as I continued to draw. "You won't find any help here" I finally said. "People here aren't all nice and friendly, yeah. And a naïve girl like yourself is bound to get raped here, yeah."

She looked at me for a second before turning back. "Oh, okay" was all she said. I grunted my reply, continuing like she wasn't there. "May I ask you something?" she said breaking the silence. "Might as well, you've been talking to me all this time" I said coldly. She looked sad at first but brushed it off. "It's pretty late. Why are you out?" That statement caused me to pause and look at her. "It's none of your business, yeah!" I hissed at her, venom obviously dripping from my tongue. This girl was pissing me off. But I had to keep my composure.

"I'm sorry" she said shyly. "I'm not use to these things. I was just wondering." I sighed in defeat, placing my things back into my bag standing up. I held out my hand to her. She looked at it, and then her eyes drifted up to me. "Come on" I said in a soft voice. "You're right. It's getting late and you shouldn't be out here." She blinked then grabbed my hand, allowing me to help her to her feet. We stood there for a while, and then I was the one who spoke first.

"Where do you live?" I asked. She placed her index finger on her chin, staring at her feet in a train of thought. "It really takes you this long to think?" I asked raising a brow at her. "I'm sorry" she said with pink hue on her rosy cheeks. "Um, I live on Main Street downtown." "All the way up there?" I asked, my blue eyes widening slightly. "That's a hell of a walk." "I-I can make it" she said. "All you have to do is tell me the directions and-""I'm not letting you walk alone" I said sternly. "No telling what could happen, yeah."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, thank you" she said. "Right" I mused flipping my backpack on my shoulder. I began to walk with her on my heels. She looked so timid, which made me laugh on the inside. But then something came to mind. "I can't help but notice that you were interested in my art" I said sliding my left hand in my pocket while my right held on to the strap of the bag. "Are you interested in art?"

At this time, we were walking across an empty playground, wind blowing at the empty swings. The air was slightly strong, blowing my ponytail higher than it was. "Well of course I am" she said, sounding a little cheery. "I make art of my own!" This caught my attention. I looked down at her, amazement mixed with disbelief in my eyes. "You do?" I asked. "What art style do you like?"

We both came to a halt at the end of the sidewalk. We were at a cross-road where traffic was most likely strong. I reached over to press the button on the stop lights, waiting for it to signal for us to walk across. "All styles actually" she said. "I never showed my talent to my parents because they wouldn't approve." "Oh yeah? Why not?" I asked when the little man turned green. We walked across with cars nearly inches away from us.

The town was lit up like a city which is a very blinding sight. In the back of my mind I felt like I was prying. "Nothing too extreme" she said. "My parents own million dollar companies around the nation. They want me to take over some day. They'd be very upset if I tell them that I'm a artist." I looked up at the many lights in thought. Whether I like it or not, I had to keep talking to her so this wouldn't fell awkward. Conversation with a complete stranger.

"I'm guessing you live in a mansion" I said with a slight musing tone. "Not really" she said making us pause in front of a building. I raised a brow then looked down at her. "Why are we at a bakery?" I asked. "I live here" she aid, yet again another blush crept on her face.

I looked around. The lights were on. Many people were sitting outside at sun tables talking and eating the pastries that I assumed came from said ladder. The roof top was classic with a sign that said 'Yamaha Bakery'. Yamaha… why does that sound familiar?

"Thank you for walking me home" a voice said, snapping me out of thought. I looked down at her and she had a soft mile on her face. "No problem, yeah" I said looking back at the bakery's sign. She nodded but then her eyes grew as a sudden realization hit her. "I'm sorry" she said. "I don't know your name." "Deidara" I said, not bothering to say my last name. "Okay, thank you Deidara" she said softly. "My name's Shishi Yamaha."

I nodded back at her and waited until she walked away. As soon as he disappeared into the building, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I turned on my heel and headed towards the direction I came from. I ran my fingers through my hair as I pulled out my cell phone. I sped dial my brother, who I knew would be sleep at the hour.

I waited for the dial tone to click over as it rung five times. "Hello?" a groggy voice answered confirming that he was indeed sleeping. "Naruto" I said a little quietly. "Has father come home yet?" "What?" he said in confusion. "I have no idea. He wasn't here when I got home from Sasuke's house." "Okay" I said. "I'll be home in a minute. Have you eaten anything, yeah?" "You are aware that it's 12:00 now right?" he asked in a sulky manner. "Yes" I said plainly. "Now answer the question."

It took him awhile to answer but finally said, "No." "I'll be home in a minute" I said. "Until then, if dad's home, keep an eye on him." "Yeah yeah, I get it already" he said in an impatient tone. I smiled softly and hung up the phone.

I didn't plan for my night to be like this. I simply wanted to work on my art but that had to wait. Something in the back of my head was whispering unknown emotions. But I pushed them aside, slowly closing my eyes. I knew at some point I had to go home though. That was one thing I could not at all avoid. This was nothing I could avoid even if my life depended on it. I just hope my father isn't a wreck when I get home.

_**After note- I really hope this chapter was good. I really enjoyed writing it really. As you could see, I've made Naruto as Deidara's brother! I thought it would be a good idea being that they are both blondes and in a way, their attitudes a fiery. **_

_**Next chapter will be up soon!**_

_**-Bomb artist **_


	4. Chapter 4 Brother

_**Bomb artist- Here's the next chapter. I've planned this one out but ended up tweaking it up a little. I have nothing else to say but, enjoy and reviews are loved!**_

*My Sights of a Cherry Blossom*

Chapter _3_:

The house was dark as I stepped in. the only source of light was the one coming from the small T.V. in the living room. I quietly walked over to the coffee table, pick up the remote and turning it off. A strong smell of alcohol lingered in the air. Beer bottles were littering the ground, making the house look a mess. The living room was a mess. Clothes and shoes scattered everywhere and left over food were on plates, molded with flies buzzing around it.

I scrunched my nose in distaste. The environment made me gag and caused my stomach to turn. I placed my backpack on the love seat walking over to the side of the room to turn on the lights. I flipped the switch on. Not really getting the results I wanted. I frowned slightly, turning around only to see an envelope lying still sealed near the T.V.

I snatched it up staring daggers at the piece of paper. "Damn it" I cursed softly but harshly. The last month's light bill has not been paid which result in the light being turned off. I threw it on the couch next to me and my eye went directly towards the man who was laying half way on the living room's table.

His mouth was slightly agape, arms thrown all over the surface. His messy blonde hair surrounded his face as he snored loudly. It took all of my might not to punch him in the face while he laid there. "Dad" I said softly, nudging his thigh with my foot. The only result I had was him groaning and shifting all of his weight on his left side.

I gritted my teeth, clutching my fists tightly. "Dad! Get up!" I yelled, kicking him hard that time. He sprung up, dull blue eyes holding slight surprise. He rubbed his eyes trying to drive the sleep away. I stood over him, a frown was deep in my features and my arms were crossed over my now heaving chest. He blinked up at me; a small smiled forming on his thin lips.

"Oh Deidara, there you are" he said in a raspy voice. "Don't 'Oh there you are Deidara' me damn it!" I yelled at him, venom in ever word that parted from my lips. "Are you even aware that the lights are off? The only thing that was running was that stupid T.V. of yours that only consists of batteries, yeah!"

He looked at me in mild confusion, making me even more pissed then I already was. "I thought you were going to pay the bill" he said, getting up on his feet. "I've placed that responsibility in the hands of you!" I hissed. "I've placed the extra money on the kitchen table so that you'll get the task done!" "That was for the bill?" he asked. "Oh well."

I stared at him as he walked by me. He reached his hand over and also tried to turn on the lights. He frowned slightly and looked dumbly at me. "I see you're right" he mumbled. "The lights are off." "You stupid bastard!" I yelled at him, face red from anger. "Don't tell me you spent all of this week's money on alcohol!" "There was nothing to drink" he said with a shrug.

I yelled to the top of my lungs gripping my hair in frustration. "I swear! This is like taking care of a child! Now we have to sit in the dark for the rest of the week!" "We could have a garage sale" he suggested, opening the fridge in our small kitchen. I let my hair go and sighed, holding back on slapping the man. "You are the dumbest person I've ever met" I said staring daggers at him. "And I wonder why mum was the one that had to die and not you."

I turned and headed for my room. Tears of anger were seeping into my eyes as I slammed my door close and threw my body on my bed roughly. The tears came out, causing e to cry uncontrollably. It hurts so much. Everything did. I continued to cry which soon after, I cried myself to sleep.

"Hey, Deidara, wake up" someone said in a very soft voice. I groaned and stirred in my sleep. I was already annoyed and this person was ten seconds away from getting punched in his face. "Deidara, wake up." "Mn, Naruto?" I asked, my eyes opening slightly. The sun that shone through the curtains seeped into my eyes causing me to hiss and shield them.

I shifted my gaze towards the clock that sat on my nightstand to check the time. He has woken me up right on time. I still had a whole hour and thirty minutes to head to work which was all I need to hop in the shower, do my hair, and make breakfast for my little brother and myself.

"You're lucky I set my alarm" he said. "You would have slept in. Where the hell was you half the night anyways?" "I was at Sasori's at first" I said, pulling myself into a sitting position. "Then I went to the park for a little while." Naruto didn't look to happy. I smiled lightly at him then patted him on the head. "Thanks for bearing with dad" I said as I threw the covers off and stood up.

"Are you kidding me? I was asleep half the time! Then he got all moody and made me stay up with him and listen to his bad drunk jokes" he said with a whine. "Its progress" I chuckled, pulling out clothing for myself. "Did you clean your room?" "Yes _mom_, it's clean" he said in a slight half sarcastic tone. "Good, now go downstairs and straighten up the living room and I'll be down to prepare breakfast" I said walking out of the room.

"Aw! Do I have to?" I heard him whine. "That's dad's crap anyways. Why the hell are you making me clean after him?" I ignored him and slammed the bathroom door shut. I sighed and pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair. I let it fall. Ruffling it up a little. I turned on the shower and waited for the correct temperature before getting in.

I let the warm spray splatter on my skin, enjoying it relieving some of the tense muscles that were matted up in me. I ran my fingers through my hair and washed it out as well. Ten minutes later, I retreated from the shower, drying my hair and pulling on my clothes.

I walked out, heading to the kitchen. Naruto was sitting at the table, face scrunched up into distaste. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, placing my backpack I had the day before onto the table. "Everything is spoiled" he mused, slurping up some roman. I raised a brow and walked to the refrigerator. I opened the door and my face scrunched up and brows wrinkled. I sighed as I closed it.

"We need to go shopping after I pay the bill" I said rubbing my temples. "You have money left?" Naruto asked, a noodle slipping from his mouth. "Stop talking with your mouth full, yeah" I said with another sigh. "And yes, I've learned to keep extra stash just in case something like this happened." Naruto looked halfway impressed, slurping his noodles again. "Okay, while you do that, do you mind me going over Sasuke's today?" he asked.

"No, yeah" I said simply. "Come on Deidara! Why not?" he whined with a childish pout. "Because I need you after I get off work, yeah" I said, turning on he kettle so I can make a much needed cup of coffee. "But you get off around four" Naruto pointed out. "You don't expect me to sit around here dying of boredom." I sighed in defeat. I pulled out a cup from the cupboard and poured my coffee in it, putting lots of sugar in it.

"Is it because you don't like the Uchiha's?" he asked. "Partly" I said. "They have too much pride for their own good, yeah." "I have to agree" Naruto sighed. "Oh well, can I go please?" I sighed then said, "Yes."

He cheered, standing up to throw out the access noodles. I check my watch and grunted, putting my backpack on. "Let's go" I said putting my cup in the sink. "I'll walk you there. It's close to my job anyways. ""Okay!" Naruto aid with a cheeky grin, beating me to the door.

I tiredly sighed. Another full day at work. Just great.

_**After note- sorry if it was short, I mostly had to wing this chapter. But anyways, please review! And I'll assure the next chapter will be more interesting.**_

_**-Bomb artist**_


	5. Chapter 5 Fired

_**Bomb artist- It's about time I've updated! Anyways, school just started for me which results in me having less time to write this story out. I'll try to make the chapters a little longer and more enjoyable. I want my readers to be set in the mood and to be able to paint vivid pictures of this story.**_

_**Also: I would like to know if anyone's interested in making a cover page for this. In cover page, I mean a really good artist that can draw. It would be awesome if someone can draw out some of the scenes for me. If you are interested, please PM me so I'd know.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OC.**_

*My Sights of a Cherry Blossom*

Chapter _4:_

It was pretty early in the morning. The sun had not yet pulled itself into the sky, leaving it dark with little stars sparkling. I sighed as I clutched my bag tightly on my shoulder. It was spring break, so working this early didn't stress me out. I didn't worry about whether I was going to make it to school in time or how I was going to get there. Now, I can walk and made sure I woke up early enough to just linger about.

I sighed softly throwing my long bangs out of my face. It was going to be a long day. I knew that so I pretty much had to straighten up before hand. As I walked on, many people passed me with either brief cases or a child on their hip. The lights on many buildings began to flicker off as day time approach. As many cars flew by, I felt my hair tickle my neck. The breeze was strong, cooling me off lightly.

"Morning Deidara!" someone called to me. I paused, scanning my eyes through buildings only to land on a blue haired female I knew all to well. I smiled lightly and waved slightly. "Morning Konan" I said loud enough so that only she could hear. She smiled cheekily, making her way towards me, stopping at the gate that separated her property from the rest on the city.

She sat her water kettle down, wiping the extra dirt on her ragged jeans. "How are you this morning?" she asked looking at me expectantly. "Not much of an excitement if you asked me" I said not to enthused. "I'm on my way to work. I want to make it there on time. Sorry I can't stick around." I smiled, trying to assure her that I wasn't trying to be rude.

"It's fine sweetie" she said. "I know how the world works now days." "Right" I said mostly to myself. "See you around." I turned on my heel and walked off. I didn't leave because of work. I left because I wasn't much of a morning person. I didn't like holding conversations that had too many questions of, "How you doing?" and "Is everything alright?" I felt that they were prying questions.

"We need order out ASAP!" yelled a waiter who had plenty of orders. "Right!" called the cook pushing out the now prepared plate. "Deidara! Order six is done!" I nodded sharply, picking up the plates of five and expertly placed them on my arms. They balanced perfectly, not one threatened to fall. I had on a long sleeved button up shirt and black slacks. My hair was in a low ponytail with a black apron around my waist.

My job consists of waiting tables. Taking people's orders and then making sure the tables were set up properly. Not the ideal job I wanted but it paid fairly. I pushed out of the doors to the kitchen and scanned my eyes around in the room. I could hear laughter and many people talking among each other. My eyes caught sight of table six.

The table was filled with teenage girls, giggling and probably talking about how cute the other waiters were. I took in a heavy breath, letting it out slowly. "Go on Dei. What? Scared of the girls?" someone asked teasingly behind me. "Piss off Hindan, yeah!" I snapped clutching my eyes tight. "Okay man, chill" he said holding his hands up in a surrendering term. "I didn't know you were so dense."

"I'm not dense" I said with a sigh. "Sure you're not" he said with a smirk. "Anyways, do you think we could talk during break? Something's been fucking with my head and I really need to let it out." "Sure, what ever" I mumbled as he pushed the doors in entering the kitchen. I weaved through tables and dodge the people who were walking around.

I approached the table, smiling kindly at the girls. "Table six; two breakfast combs, an all you can eat pancake special and an omelet with extra cheese" I said as I gracefully sat the plates down on the table. "Thank you" said a girl with black hair. "No problem" I nodded, turning on my heel to walk away.

The girls giggled after I left, causing me to sigh as I pushed my way in the kitchen. The smell of many foods being made greeted my senses but at the time, it really annoyed me. "Another order needs to be taken up Dei!" someone yelled at me. I huffed and made myself stand up straight. A broad hand clasped on my shoulder, causing me to look up. "I'll take this one man" Hidan said with a toothy grin. "You look exhausted."

"I am" I stated. "Just imagine when school starts back up." Hidan chuckled, pulling out hi pad and pen. "Yeah man, I know what you mean" he said. "The job sucks, sure, but we have to provide for ourselves other wise." He pushed his way out of the door into the overly crowded restaurant. I looked after him, and then turned away. "I'm going for a break!" I shouted, taking off my apron and heading outside.

I pulled out my cell phone and turned it on. As soon as it was done loading, I sped dial my brother to make sure things were okay. "Hello?" A voice came on the other line. "Naruto" I said with a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I guess" he said. I could almost see him shrugging on the other line. "I'll be off in three more hours. I'll come by to pick you up afterwards, okay?" I said.

"Wait a minute. Kiba wants me to come over his house and spend the night. Can I go?" he asked in the most begging tone. "No Naruto. We have to go shopping after I get off and also pay the bills so that the lights can be turned back on" I said as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Come on Dei" he whined. "Kiba's place is cool. Just this once, I'll be home first thing in the morning" he said.

I sighed and checked my watch. It had been five minutes into my break and I was looking forward to my resting time. I sighed in defeat then said, "Sure, but I must warn you; you want be able to get what you want when I go shopping." "That's fine" he said. "Thanks bro!" The phone click over going into the dial tone. I rolled my eyes and slid the phone into my back pocket.

"Kids these days" someone said with a cloud of smoke blowing in my face. "Can't live with them." "What about the, can't live without them part, yeah?" I asked leaning on the wall behind me. "Nah, I don't like kids to much" Hidan said, blowing smoke out through his nose. "The bastards are so annoying." "Yeah, my brother is bothersome, yeah" I said with a small chuckle. "But my life would have been nothing without him."

Silence came between us as we both stood there. All I could hear was Hidan inhaling the toxic smoke. "Today's my last day working hear" he finally said. My eyes widened slightly, turning to him in mild shock. "I hate it, but it's what ever" he continued with the cancer stick dangling in his lips. "Why?" I asked. "The fucker we call a boss got pissed off because I stood up for myself" he said with a shrug. "I'm not surprised. I nearly said almost every curse word known to man. The asshole deserved it. Minimum wage my ass. I work hard for my money damn it."

"He's cutting off pay?" I asked in shock. "Something like that. He also said something about letting some people go. But it's not like people would miss this hellhole anyways" he said with a scoff. "The quiet over took us again. My mind felt pity for Hidan. But I'll never tell him that. He hates pity with a passion. But it was clearly written on my face because he sighed heavily.

"Don't worry about me kid, I can pull through" he said closing his magenta eyes slowly. "It's not the end of the world." "Things won't be the same without you Hidan, yeah" I said softly. Hidan rolled his eyes then said, "Aw shut up. You're acting like I'm dying of something. We'll see each other in town and all that crap." I chuckled half heartedly then sighed lightly. "What about Mika?" I asked not looking at him.

He didn't say a thing, but instead looked a little regretful. "She won't be happy" he said softly. "We're having a baby on the way. This is too much as t is and now I have to go through the trouble of finding a new fucking job." "Mika's pregnant?" I asked, a shred confused. "You are the mot latest fucker I met in my life" he said with a small laugh. "But yeah. It's a boy." "Congratulations" I said with a warm smile.

He rolled his eyes and threw the bud on the ground putting it out with his foot. "This isn't what I wanted to talk to you about though" he said with an exhausted sigh. "Remember when I told you that he wanted to cut some people loose?" I nodded, not quite liking were this conversation was going. "Well, he wanted to cut some of the young workers loose. Something about lack of experience or some shit" he said. "I'm just giving you heads up. You might be one of them."

My blue eyes widened a little as I watched other people walk by. I had nothing to say. All of my words ha been sucked right out of me. What if I loose this job? How would I pay the bills? How would I provide for Naruto and myself? "Don't get all riled up kid" Hidan said with a sigh. "I told you, I don't know for sure. You better head on in before you get into trouble." I nodded and headed for the door.

I paused and looked back a Hidan. I had seen a little touch of sadness in his eyes. "Hidan" I said softly. He looked over at me with a raised brow, telling me to continue. "Good luck. And thank you." "No problem kid" he winked at me. "See you around. If you need anything, you know where to reach me." I nodded and headed inside.

It was now midday as the sun was slowly beginning to go down. I pulled off all of my work clothes and placed them in the right cubby. "Deidara" a raspy voice called to me. I paused and looked over to see my boss. His old face looked very unwelcoming in my opinion.

"Sir" I said now standing up straight. "Before you go, I wish to speak with you in my office." Without another word, he turned and headed out of the room. I blinked and threw my backpack over my shoulders. I followed, not too sure if I liked this feeling in my gut.

We arrived at his office, entering in without a word. "Please, sit" he said gesturing for the leather couch that was in front of his desk. I sat calmly, not trying to show a single sign of uneasiness. "What's this about, yeah?" I asked folding my hands into my lap. The old man sighed then looked up at me.

"Deidara, believe me when I say you are a good worker. And I'm sure Hidan has warned you about what's happening" he started. "Yeah, he did" I said quietly. "Well," the man continued. "It seems as though budgets are low which means the business isn't getting much money. This all results in me cutting some people loose. The young ones to be exact."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying, yeah?" I asked with a slight shake in my voice. "Yes, Deidara, you are one of the people I have to cut loose" he said with a slight guilty look on his face. The room was silent. I sighed out shakily before standing up slowly. "It was nice working for you" I said holding out my hand. "It was nice having you" he said back. "I wish you luck Deidara." "Luck isn't enough, yeah" I said in a voice barely over a whisper.

I walked out with my head bowed, clutching my bag tightly. I felt steams of water coming out of my eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was cry. Crying only resulted in how much of a failure I was.

I failed myself, Naruto and… my mother.

_**All done! This was kind of fun to write. The whole 'you're getting fired' scene was kind of short and quick but, I wanted to get it over with.**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Bakery

_**Bomb artist- Hello again! I'm really excited for this chapter. It will have a little romance in it if Deidara doesn't have too much pride. Please enjoy and review!**_

*My Sights of a Cherry Blossom*

Chapter _5_:

The sun was slowly retiring from the sky. I walked with my hands in my pockets, face red from all of the crying I was doing. I wasn't upset about losing my job. I was upset because I had no other way to provide for Naruto and myself. All I ever wanted was to be the one my little brother could depend on. But it seemed that it would die soon enough.

People walked past me with smiles on their faces. The advertisers were standing each corner trying to persuade people into buying their products. The wind blew softly, sending a slight chill down my back. How was I going to tell Naruto? I came to a halt once a building caught me attention.

The sign read 'Yamaha Bakery' in big pink letters. My stomach growled as people opened the door, revealing the nice smell of pastries. I looked around then made myself enter in a slow pace. The shop was quite big compared to the other bakeries in town. When I opened the door, a little bell jingled.

The smell of the place was intoxicating. Cupcakes, muffins, and pies were on display everywhere. Beautiful paintings accompanied the walls, making the place pop with an excellent color scheme. I arrived at the till, still looking around in amazement.

"May I help you sir?" said a sweet sounding voice. My Azure eyes looked down to see a little old lady looking up at me. Her hair was white as snow and she had wrinkles, but they weren't that deep. She was smiling, making her look kind of adorable. I blinked, still looking at her a little shock. "Yu didn't mistake me for a girl" I mused to myself. "Of course not" the lady said. "I know a man from a mile away."

I let out a light heated laugh then looked back at her. "Okay then, do you serve Lemon Cream Pie here?" I asked. "Of course we do" she said with a nod. "It's quite popular. Is that all you want?" "Yeah" I said with a sigh. She smiled and gestured me to a table. "Please have a seat and your order will be right out." I nodded and walked off to the table. I preferred to sit farther away from everyone else. I had things to think about.

I slid in the booth with a tired sigh, laying my head on my hand. I looked out of the window watching other people walk by. They all had smiles on their faces, like they were happy. So, why wasn't I happy? I sighed once more, closing my eyes slowly. "Deidara right?" asked a soft voice.

My eyes slowly opened, catching a glimpse of a person who interrupted me. Beautiful blonde hair was thrown over her shoulders. She had on what looked like a maid outfit but the colors were pink, black, and white with the store's name imprinted in rhinestone. She had on white flats and a black headband.

I stared at her one second too long because she said, "Are you okay?" I blinked then nodded. "Sorry" I said a pink dusted my cheeks. "If I knew better, I'd say you were following me" I said looking straight into her teal eyes. "Sorry it seems like that" she said smiling shyly. "I work here after all." "Wasn't this place closed the night I walked you here?" I asked a little confused. "Not really" she said. "I was just off at the moment. But I also live here."

I grunted and picked up a random mini menu. "Are you going to order something?" she asked. "I've already did" I said not once looking up. "Half of this stuff looks tempting though." "You should try our chocolate muffins!" she said in an excited voice. My head snapped up, eyebrow rose quizzically. "Excited much?" I asked with a very small smile, snapping the booklet shut. "Fine, I have a few minutes to spare. I'll take one."

"Okay!" Shishi nodded sharply. "Shishi! We have more order!" a voice that sounded like the old lady from earlier shouted. "Coming granny!" she called back. "I'll be right back with your order." I watched as she ran off, a little pep in her stride. I rolled my eyes and leaned to the side to take out my cell phone. I checked the time, noticing that it was almost six thirty in the late afternoon.

I sighed as I slipped it back in. seems like I have to order take-out tonight. I was too lazy and got comfortable in my spot. I let out a relaxed sigh, sagging into my seat with my am thrown over the back of it. The smell was nice, for once bringing my mind into a peaceful trance. Sure I lost my job, but who says that I couldn't find another?

"Are both of these your orders?" Shishi asked in a slight amused voice. "Hm?" I huffed, opening my eyes as I got too relaxed in my sitting position. "Oh, yeah" I answered sitting up. "Hungry much?" she asked a sweet smile gracing across her face. "Sure, why not? I have a huge appetite" I said sarcastically. I knew that she noticed the sarcasm because she sighed lightly.

Te quietness lingered while I opened my muffin happily. I was pretty hungry so as soon as it was exposed to me, I ate it as quickly as I could. She stood there staring at me. For once, I wasn't irritated with it. Most girls gets on my nerves which causes me to get an attitude because they act like they had nothing else better to do with their lives.

"Uh, do you want to sit down?" I offered. She snapped out of her trance and smiled lightly at me. "No thank you. I'm still working and-""Can't you take a break?" I asked after swallowing the muffin that I've chewed up. "I don't know" she said biting her bottom lip. "I want to learn more about your style of art" I said with a shrug. She blinked at me then smiled. "Okay" she said. "I'll tell you all about it.

The restaurant was getting quieter as people began to leave. The sky was now painted with orange and pink, mixing beautifully with the mist of purple and yellow. The sunset was glowing on us as I continued to listen to her speak on her views of art. "May I ask you something?" I asked after she was done. "Sure" she said with a smile.

"My friend thinks art's eternal. I think it's fleeting, yeah. Which one of us is correct in your opinion?" Her eyes stared at me as if in thought, then she smiled lightly. "Both are correct really" she said. My eye grew in slight disbelief. "Both?" I asked. "Why both, yeah?"

"Once you look at it" she began. "Art's both fleeting and eternal. Let's say, for example; a firecracker pops and the beauty of it's colors are artistic and fleeting. It's eternal because those who were there to witness its beauty could cherish the memory which would be with them, forever."

I had nothing to say. All I did was look down at the table in thought. "That actually made sense, yeah" I said softly. We sat there for a minute before either of us could speak. "I had a good time talking to you" she finally said before getting up. "You should visit more sometimes." "Yeah" I said in thought. She flashed me a smile before turning on her heel and left.

I sighed in relief. Seems like it's time for me to return home.

_**After note- And that's the end of this chapter. I'm kind of sad because I have not yet received reviews. But it's okay! As long as I can write to my heart's content! Next chapter will be up soon!**_

_**-Bomb artist**_


	7. Chapter 7 Your fortune is

_**Bomb artist- Here it is! The next chapter! I really enjoy writing this story and I hope more people would read this. O well, no need to beg on it. Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**_

*My Sights of a Cherry Blossom*

Chapter _6_:

_Bring!_

I sighed as the school bell went off. Spring break was over which would be a drag on my part. I had to wake up early in order to make sure Naruto won't try to skip school again. Other than that, I might as well say that I'm happy to be back in school.

"You look tired" said a familiar voice. I turned to see Sasori leaning on the locker next to mine. "Yeah? Well it seems like your observation's correct. I am tired, yeah" I said with a harsh sigh. "Up all night wrestling with your brother about going to school or painting pictures?" he asked as we both began to walk. "Both" I answered with a yawn. "I'm not sure why but Naruto has been rebellious lately." "You think it's the people he hangs around?" Sasori asked.

"I doubt it" I said as we turned a corner and entered the partly full classroom. "He hangs out with that…" I shuddered, hating to say the name. "The?" Sasori pushed me on, slamming his backpack on his desk. "The Uchiha kid" I hissed. He looked at me at first then busted out laughing. "What's so damn funny?" I asked, plopping into my own seat. "You" he said as he also sat down.

"You've got to admit, the Uchihas are better than you" he stated, returning to his blank face. "No the hell they aren't!" he hissed at him. "Their grades are better than yours" he pointed out. "That's because they lock themselves in their rooms like a bunch of vampires" I said with a sigh. "Okay, they have name brand clothes, you don't" he stated bluntly.

"Their rip-offs, yeah" I answered coolly. "Right, well their life style's better than yours" he said with a smirk. "Are you trying to piss me off?" I asked with venom of irritation in my tone. "Yeah, you can say that" he said with a sly smirk. I was about to reply when I heard me and Sasori's name being called.

I looked up to see a girl with honey brow hair and big icy pink eyes looking at us. She had on the school's uniform and was hugging a book tightly to her chest. Her face was dusted with slight pink hue, as she shuffled her feet in a nervous matter. I recognize her as the class president. "Yes?" I asked expecting her to speak. "I-I just wanted you to know that you both were late to class again" she said, her soft slightly pitchy voice said.

"Yeah? And we're supposed to care why?" Sasori asked in a bored tone. "Careful Sasori! You don't want to make her cry and her best friend comes to the rescue!" some random guy called. Sasori laughed and high-fived the guy. "I-I'm not going to cry!" she said in the best defensive way she could muster. "Is there any other way we could avoid detention?" I asked, ignoring Sasori and looking up at her. "Well" she said. "How about this, give me your palm." "Why?" I asked as I gave it to her anyways. "I want to tell you your future" she said with a smile. "I've been working on it all weekend but my sister said she doesn't want me to try it out on her." "Fine" I said with a sigh, letting her fingers grace the inside of my hand.

She stopped at the center and gasped lightly. "What is it?" I asked with a bored tone. "It says you're going to be late tomorrow!" she said in shock. My eye twitched as I stared at her. "You've got to be kidding me" I said a little irritated. "Nope" she said. "In fact, you'll be late for things for the rest of your life." "That sounds like him" Sasori mused next to me.

"Shut up, yeah!" I snapped at him. "What? Not my fault you suck at time" he said with a shrug. "I had to make sure Naruto was going to school and you know that!" I barked back. The brunette, named Tyme, looked back and forwards between us as we argued. "Um, I have one more thing" she said shyly. Sasori and I looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "It also said that the reason you're going to be late is because you will come face to face with the love of you life."

"Does it have anything to do with paint brushes or pencils?" Sasori asked. "Um, no?" Tyme said with a confused look. "Are you sure that's going to happen? You must forget we're talking about Dei here. I could have sworn he was gay." "What gave you that fucking idea!?" I yelled at him. "Well-""Sasori, that isn't nice" Tyme cut in. "Deidara's an attractive guy. He just need more time to himself."

Before I could thank her, a heavy book flew from the door all the way towards my face. "UZIMAKI!" a very angry voice said. I dodged the book and looked terrified over at the door. A girl with short light purple hair stormed in with a promise to kick my ass in her eyes. Her stomach was huge and seemed to jiggle lightly as she stormed over. I recognize her as a senior student. And a special friend of mine's girlfriend.

"I'm going to beat you!" she hissed as she snatched my collar. She was known as the strongest female in the school (And probably the planet) and no one started shit with her. "What did I do this time?" I asked struggling to breath. "You better not be in here making my best friend cry you asshole!" she yelled at me as her grip tightened. "N-No! I was j-just talking to h-her" I said still struggling. The purple haired girl stared at me for a second.

"Oh" she said letting me go. I crashed to the floor and grunted in slight pain. "He wasn't Mika! I was only telling him his future!" Tyme said with slight shock. "Fortune telling?" Mika asked. "What's it say? That he'll be a bum for the rest of his life?" "Believe it or not, it said something about meeting some chick" Sasori said, chiming in. "Really? I always thought he was gay" Mika said, trailing off. "That's what I said" Sasori agreed.

"Hello! I'm right fucking here!" I yelled getting their attention. Mika sighed and rubbed her stomach lightly. "No need to be a drama queen" she stated. "Oh, Mika-Chan, when's the baby due?" Tyme asked. "In a few weeks" Mika answered. "I'm as ready as ready could get." I pulled myself off of the floor and slid back in my seat. "I'm guessing Hidan already told you what was going on?" I said.

"Yeah" she nodded. "He wanted to talk to me later about finances. Until then, my sister Konan opened her house to us until we can manage to get out on our own." "With a fucking baby?" Sasori asked. "I feel sorry for her." "Are you insulting my child Akasuna?' Mika said dangerously. "Nope, it isn't born yet so it doesn't count as an insult" he answered coolly.

Mika rolled her eyes and slapped me on the shoulder. "Good luck lover boy" she said chuckling as she exits the classroom just in time when the teacher came in. I sighed and laid my head in my hand. "I wish you luck" Tyme said before sitting in her own seat. _Yeah._ I said to myself. _I need it._

"Can't you act mature for one damn second?" Sasori asked looking up at me. "I don't think that's possible!" I called down to him. We were supposed to be in our third class but instead, we both decided to skip. "This is stupid" Sasori mused. "We could do something more important." "But repainting the school's mural _is_ important!" I said to him.

Paint was on my hands and cheek as I placed all of my attention on that one wall. Sure, I knew that I could be in deep trouble for this but I'll take my chances. "You do realize that you're doing eternal art right?" Sasori said. "It's fleeting!" I called down to him. "Fucking paint isn't fleeting you moron!" Sasori snapped at me. "Not if it's washable, yeah!" I called down at him.

I heard him mumble something but really didn't pay attention to it. "Hurry up!" he said. "Hold on! Just one more little bi-"I was cut off by a small snapping noise. I looked at my makeshift rope as it was tearing slowly. I suddenly fell. Sasori stepped over, making me land on my back. "Shit" I said meekly as I laid there in pain. Sasori rolled his eyes and stepped over me. "Idiot" he said walking off.

_Swish. Splash!_

The sink was running in the boys' restroom. I ran my hands under the water and splashed it on my face. Sasori was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. "You do realize that we are going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble do you?" he asked. "And by us, I meant you." "What for, yeah?" I asked. "I repainted the mural. It was a dove which represents peace." "Peace between what? The land of the idiots?" he asked with an amused look. "Something like that" I grinned while turning the faucet off. Sasori sighed and looked at the window that stood next to him.

"I heard you got fired" he said absent mindedly. I looked over at him with a confused look. "Who told you that?" I asked. "Mika" he said. "Hidan also did, you know, us being tight and all." "Yeah, but he never said I'll actually be fired" I mused under my breath.

"He told me that he bet you would" he continued. "I know your ex-boss so I really didn't surprise me." "You knew him?" I asked slightly taken aback. "Yeah. He and my grandmother were friends. He was a dick" he said with a sigh. "But never mind that. How are you and Naruto?" "We're bearing with it" I nodded. "Good" he said.

We sat in quiet for awhile until he broke it. "If you need any help, you know money wise, all you have to do is call me" he said smoothly. "Thanks, but no thanks, yeah" I said quietly. "I can find another way to provide for Naruto and myself." "Swallow your fucking pride and take the help already" he said in an irritated tone. "You can't just provide for the both of you without any money."

I sighed in defeat as I slid down the wall. "You're right" I whispered. "I'm a failure." Sasori sighed and sat down next to me. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way" he said as he threw his arm over my shoulder. "I mean, it's messed up if you are the one working your ass off to keep a roof over you guy's heads. Wasn't that supposed to be your father's job?"

"I promised my mother that I'll take care of myself and my little brother, yeah" I said in a shaky voice. "She knew my dad preferred alcohol over family. It isn't much of a surprise to me." I let my head fall on my knees that were hugged up to my chest. "I'm not for the sappy stuff" Sasori said blankly. "But I'm pretty sure that your father loves both you and Naruto. Maybe the alcohol helps him get over your mother's death." "BULLSHIT!" I yelled at him. "My mother died when I was six. Naruto was one so he doesn't remember her to much. He knew he's hurting us! He doesn't care!" I let the tears rolled down my cheeks. The hurt of everything washed over me. For what he knew, my father did more things to hurt me. Physically.

The bathroom grew quiet. All that was heard was me sobbing. Sasori sat there staring at the wall not too emotionally wrecked like me. The bell rang, snapping Sasori out of his trance. "Time to go brat" he said as he stood up. "Once you're done sulking, join me for lunch, okay." I waved him off. He accepted, walking off and going to his destination. He's right. I do need time to collect my thoughts.

"Deidara Uzimaki?" I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich when a man in a police uniform and my principal walked up to me. "Yeah?" I asked blinking confusedly at the two men. "I need you in my office Deidara" the principal said in the nicest way. "We need to speak with you." I looked a Sasori who had looked just as confused as I did. I sighed and nodded, collecting my tray and walking with the two men.

When I walked into the principal's office, I did not expect to see what I saw. My brother was slouching n a seat, arms crossed over his chest and pouting slightly. When he heard the door open, he looked up and his big blue eyes drifted from my own to the floor. I glared at him, a frown deep in my features.

"Please Deidara" Mr. Donny said. "The officer will explain everything." I nodded, deciding to sit as far away from Naruto as possible because if something really bad happened, I might have wanted to punch his chest in with all of my might. The officer made his way in front of me and looked me in my Azure eyes. "Mr. Uzimaki, you're brother has been caught in drug possession" he began. "Him and two other guys to be exact. I found them sneaking out of the back door of the school."

I clutched my fists glaring at Naruto. "I didn't want to take him in until I've spoken to you" he continued. "I've took him to the office already but decided to let him off the hook this time. "Why?" I asked harshly. "You should have kept him." Naruto's eyes grew as he looked at me in shock. "Explain yourself!" I yelled loudly. He winced a little and then straightened. "D-Deidara" he said in a whimpering tone.

"I don't want to hear bullshit either!" I screamed at him again. My face was hot with anger as he refused to speak. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" I barked. "Deidara, please, this isn't the place to discuss this" Mr. Donny said. "You are allowed to go home and handle your business.

I glared at Naruto once more before sighing in defeat. "Alright" I said. "We're not done, Naruto."

_**After note- Was this chapter epic? Was it okay? Was it terrible? I want to know! And I can't wait for Deidara's meeting with his significant other! Review!**_

_**-Bomb artist**_


	8. Chapter 8 You're Grounded!

_**Bomb artist**_- _**Life is great and here's another epic chapter! I hope you enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**_

*My Sights of a Cherry Blossom*

Chapter _7_:

On the way home, it was quiet. It was only 12:55 and I'm already out of school. The anger inside of me was rising as I continued to walk side by side with Naruto. He clearly had an attitude but I don't know what for. I was the one who needs to be pissed. I couldn't wait any longer to get home. I need to know now.

"Who were with you?" I asked with venom in my tone. Naruto scrolled, rolling his eyes. "Does it matter?" he asked. "It's funny how you were all frightened and crap back at the office and now your bad ass" I said with a frown. "Drop the attitude and tell me now." "Stop bugging me" he said with another scroll.

I paused in my step with my eyes closed tightly and gritted teeth. The whole counting to ten was not working. Naruto kept on walking like it was nothing. I growled and stormed up behind him. We were walking through a short-cut so no one saw. I snatched him by his hair in one swift movement.

He gasped at first then gave out pained cries. "Shut up and tell me all fucking ready!" I yelled over him. "Let go of my hair you fucking tranny!" he screamed at me. "What has gotten into you!? Why the fuck are you carrying drugs around like some dope dealer? I want to know now Naruto, yeah!" "Because we need the money!"

My anger suddenly disappeared. I finally realized what was going on. "It was the only way!" he said in a hurt tone. My grip loosened, his hair sliding through my fingers. A short shock of regret was carried through my veins. Those words were all to clear to me now. "Naruto" I said softly, finally letting his hair go all of the way. Naruto panted as he began to sob.

"I can't stand by and let you suffer!" he shouted in a shaky voice. "You lost your job for heaven's sake! You're taking money from the savings you had for college! I couldn't just sit aside and watch it any longer!" I stood there, staring at him with eyes of sorrow. Naruto sobbed some more, falling to his knees and crying into hi palms.

I stood there for a while before finally kneeling down beside him, taking him into my embrace. The alley we where in was dark and muggy. In all honesty, I had no idea how we could have a touching moment in a filthy place like that. "I'm the one who should be sorry" I whispered into his ear. "I've been selfish all this time. I've even forgot to consider you in some things."

"That's not true" Naruto said, throat dry from the crying. "If anything, I'm the selfish one. I knew from right and wrong. I just blocked out the right and contributed myself to the wrong." We both sat in silence. I heard many cars going by and many people talking amongst each other. Oh how can a world still go on with teens in distress?

I laid my chin on Naruto's soft blonde locks. Many thought had come to me at once. But one pestered me the most. "Naruto?" I asked lifting my head up slightly. "Yeah?" he answered looking up at me (I was slightly taller than he was). "Did they pressure you?" I asked. Naruto stood in silence for a moment before giving in to a sigh. "No, not really. They were doing it and it looked fun" he said in a sheepish voice.

"You sniffed crack?" I asked in slight shock. "It was only a little!" he protested. "I swear Deidara!" I chuckled and patted him on his head. "Don't think you're getting off the hook" I said. "I'm still pissed that you called me a tranny." "Sorry about that" Naruto said with a blush. "You had my hair. People could say anything when their hair is held hostage." I smiled and stood up, dusting the dust off of my pants. I held out my hand to him with a smile. "Come on" I said. "I didn't eat much of my lunch. I have a place that we could go to, to eat."

Naruto smiled cheekily. "Are we going for ramen?" he asked. "No, some place better" I said with a smirk. "Aw, come on!" he whined. "I want ramen! I didn't eat at all!" "Not my problem, yeah" I shrugged, walking away. "Whaaaat!? Aw come on Dei! I'm starving!" he protested. "Punishment number one: no ramen for a month" I said as we turned the corner. "But-""Do you want to make it two?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He sighed then said no.

I chuckled at that. It's good to be older.

"I NEVER KNEW THIS WAS HERE!"

Passers looked oddly at Naruto as his big mouth made too much noise then were necessary. "Naruto, shut the hell up, yeah!" I said slapping him in the back of his head. "Do you want attention to be dragged to us?" "Ow, no" he said meekly, rubbing his head tenderly. "Good" I nodded. "And of course you haven't. It's new anyways." "Is it just a bakery or is it more than that?" he asked, blue eyes looking at me.

"It's just a bakery" I said without looking at him, pushing the door open. "WHAT!? Okay, now I'm confused. You can take my ramen away but you'll let me eat a bunch of sugar and rot my teeth out?" he said in a whiny way. "Exactly" I said with a nod. "Man, your morals are so messed up" Naruto said sulking.

We both walked up to the till where the same old lady stood. "Hello Deidara!" the woman said in glee. "Afternoon Mrs. Yamaha" I said with a warm smile. Naruto looked between us in confusion. "You know each other?" he asked, pointing back and forwards from me to Mrs. Yamaha. "Yeah" I said rolling my eyes. "I came here everyday during spring break." "That explains why you came home late!" Naruto said, shoving his finger in my face.

I pushed it away, turning to Ms. Yamaha again and smiled lightly. "I will have the usual" I said. "Naruto, what do you want?" "And now you're rewarding me?" he asked with a huff. "Like I said, Messed. Up. Morals!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, bringing my finger to the bridge of my nose. "I will assure you, yeah. You WILL pay me back. I'm just letting you get something because you haven't eaten anything."

Naruto sighed, looking up at the board above the till. "I'll have… chocolate muffins?" "Alright" Mrs. Yamaha said with a nod. "That'll be $6.15." "Here" I said, giving her the ten dollar bill. She took it, giving me change back. I pocket it and lead Naruto to my usual sitting place.

"This place is fancy" he said looking around. "How can you afford the food here?" "Naruto, it doesn't cost that much" I said with a sigh. He looked at me for a moment before grinning widely. "What?" I asked, a little crept out of it. "You're not here for any sweets" he said in a suspecting voice. "There's a girl, isn't there?" "No" I said taking a menu and opening it.

Before Naruto could say anymore, Shishi appeared beside our table. "Deidara?" she said, looking a little shocked. "Good afternoon" I said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you to be here today. Don't you have school?" she asked, a little confused. "Long story" I said, staring daggers at Naruto who was drooling while looking at Shishi. "What about you? Aren't you till in high school?"

"Yes" she nodded. "I start tomorrow actually." "What school are you going to?" I asked. "I'm not sure" she said with a sigh. "I hope it's a good one." "HI! I'm Naruto Uzimaki! He's my brother!" Naruto said out of the blue, pointing to me. "I'm sixteen and single!" "Shut up Naruto!" I said, slapping his head again. "You're so mean, Dei" he said rubbing his head again. Shishi giggled then looked at us both. "I would love to talk some more but I have to get back to work" she said. "See you later Deidara."

I watched as she left, sighing heavily before sitting down. "See, I told you it was a girl" Naruto said cheekily. I rolled my eyes, looking down at the table. "I'm not here for her" I said with a pink hue forming on my cheeks. "I just really love the deserts here." "Uh huh" Naruto said with a smile. "The only desert I see you craving is her body!" "Shut the hell up!" I hissed, slapping my hand over his loud mouth.

"What is wrong with you? You won't the whole world to hear, yeah?" "So, do you like her or not?" he asked, now sounding confused. I sat back in my seat with a tired sigh, running my hand through my bangs. "How can I like someone I barely know?" I asked looking out the window. "How can't you?" Naruto asked with a grin. "She's a cutie! You should ask her out." I closed my eyes with a huff. I folded my arms over my chest and relaxed a little.

"I don't think I could do that" I said softly. Naruto stopped sipping his drink (which he got before sitting down) and stared at me with wide, confused blue eyes. "Why the hell not?" he asked bluntly. "Artists are free, yeah" I shrugged. "If I start a relationship now, then-""That's a load of bull!" Naruto cut in. "Forget about this art crap! Live a little Dei!" "You're the one to judge?" I asked. "What about you?"

"I know this sounds stupid, and you might want to strangle me after I say this, but I have two girlfriends" Naruto said sheepishly. My Azure eyes widened a little at that. "Naruto, why the hell you've got- never mind. Who are they?" I said. "Sakura and Hinata!" he said excitedly. "But I'm thinking about dropping Sakura. She's so strung up on Sasuke." "Your friend right?" I asked with a raised brow. "Yeah, what ever" he mused.

Before I could say anything, Shishi returned with our order. I smiled at her and thanked her. "No problem" she said with a smile. "I'll see you later Deidara." "Yeah, I'll see you later too" I said with a nod. Naruto and I got to our feet and headed to the door. "Naruto" I said. "We have to stop by the grocery store first." "What ever floats your boat" he shrugged as we walked down the street.

"May I please get some roman?" Naruto begged, latching on my leg as we passed by the Grains aisle. "No Naruto" I said plainly as I stopped at the frozen foods section. I looked like a house wife shopping for her home. My basket was already full from the various foods we've decided that we need for the house. "Alright, we need bacon, steaks, chicken legs and- Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto was sitting in the bottom of the basket, legs pulled up to his chest.

"Remember, I used to do this all of the time when I was little!" he said with glee. "You were a child then, yeah" I said face-palming. "You were 100 pounds lighter. Get up, you look like an idiot." "Well, thanks a lot bro" he said in a sarcastic tone. He got up and grabbed the thing requested. "Alright" I said checking off on my list. "Next, we need some vegetables." "You know my birthday's next week right?" Naruto asked as we walked side by side. "Yeah, why'd you ask me that?" I asked a little confused.

Naruto smiled widely. "I want to have a Sweet Seven-teen!" he declared. "Well, I'll let you know when money begins to fall out of my ass" I said as I stopped and scanned many products. "Aw! Come on!" Naruto whined. "At least let me go laser tagging with my friends!" "What seven-teen year old goes laser tagging?" I asked. "I just said it, _my _friends and _me_" he said smartly. "First, don't get cocky with me, yeah. Second, I think you need to study English a little more.

Naruto folded his arms and pouted. I rolled my eyes at the action and continued on my way. It was pretty crowded where we were. I didn't mind, but I was kind of worried that Naruto would try to sneak away. "Why laser tagging?" I asked, breaking the quiet between us. "Because it's awesome" Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why won't you come along with us?" "Cause I'm almost an adult and want to be mature" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto said. "I am mature!" "Yeah" I said walking to the line. Yea right, like Naruto could ever be mature.

_**After note- sorry for the quick ending. I promise, no more like this one! Anyways, I really enjoy writing this series. This chapter was fun. Anyways, review!**_

_**-Bomb artist**_


End file.
